


I got you

by KiKireiYuki



Series: This boy is mine [3]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Caring Magnus Bane, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Malec, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Alec Lightwood, alpha voice, somebody will be in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKireiYuki/pseuds/KiKireiYuki
Summary: Alec finally started presenting as an Omega, but there are some complications. His owner Magnus wants to help, but will he be able to fight off his own rut?





	I got you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It was hard fight but I'm finally done with this chapter. I rewrite it so many times I lost count and given that the show is over (but I still have hope someone will pick it up and give us more of Shadow World ~please~) I just couldn't push myself to work. But it's done (I hope) and let me know if there are mistakes that really are painful to read (as always)  
> P.S. I had a problem with rating this. Couldn't decide between explicit and mature, how much graphic it can be to fit in the mature one?

Alec heard his own begging voice vibrating in his fuzzy mind. He was so confused and in so much pain for so long now. It felt like fire was burning every cell in his body, from the first layer of his skin, to the core of his bones. But the most scary thing was that strange something in his head, screaming at him with a horrible **_need_ **to fill up the emptiness inside him as quickly as possible. And the worst part was, he knew exactly with what his body wanted to be filled.

Thankfully his Master was there with him. Thankfully, because Alec felt that this man was the only person he could really relay on right now. The only person that could help him somehow and quite literally magically take away all that pain from him. His Master’s sweet, deep voice alone was enough to make Alec believe he was not dying yet.

No longer than a second later, Magnus whispered softly to him words that confirmed all his small hopes and Alec happily allowed his Master to motion him up on his laps. He felt safe there and cared… but then Alec lowered his eyes and realised the position he got put in. He once again felt fear rapidly coiling inside him. His legs were spread so wide, so open for intrusion… and that big, hard bulge in Master’s underwear was lined perfectly in between his legs. What’s worse, he could actually feel himself rubbing against the silk robe of his master, staining it with a clear slime.

 _No, no, no! Not again!_ He screamed in his mind while disgusting imagines went through his head. Those scarry, cold hands on him, all the tearing pain and that paralyzing shame… _Master wouldn’t do this to me…_ He started to repeat himself, babbling something unconsciously to his Master over and over again. _He promised_ _not to hurt me_... He tried to remind himself, but it was useless. His mind was at war with his body and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Even Magnus’ soft cooing wasn’t helping much to calm him down until he used more firm but still gentle voice.

“Alexander, my Sweet Pet. Look at me.” Master whispered and tenderly made him raise

his head. The move forced Alec to look into the golden globes usually cut in half by sharp, vertical pulpits. Now those black lines were wide, almost round and seemed to be piercing through Alec, straight into his soul… and it was a strangely calming feeling. The already well know scent was also incredibly soothing and delicate, with soft addition of a sandalwood shampoo. Exactly what Alec needed now. Then that deep voice spoke again and Alec felt pleasing shivers ran down his spine “I want you to be aware that everything I’m going to do now is in order to help you.” Said the voice quietly and Alec felt palms moved lower on his back, smoothing gently his hurting muscles.

But then suddenly Alec froze.

He felt one of those big, gentle palms moving slowly on top of his thigh and then its thumb smoothing the soft skin on the inside part. There also was that alluring voice repeated something at least for the second time.

Alec looked deep in the worried eyes and swallowed hard. His head was a mess and he barely could make sense out of anything that was happening. He ran his eyes around the room, _this completely strange room._ He has never been here before, didn’t even know how he ended up in it in the first place.

 _Why am I here?_ he was asking himself when he felt one of the hands moved slowly up again until long fingers tangled in his hair, pulling gently and making him moan at the sensation. It helped, grounded him more in the moment, freed his mind from questions that managed to break through that thick fog of confusion in his head. When he opened his eyes again, he saw his Master… and that was a relief. He felt safe again.

 

* * *

The presenting process is hard for everyone and it's dangerous for the young one to be disturbed in any way. The best is to keep them warm, well hydrated and comfortable. The whole presenting process can take from few hours up to two weeks and sometimes it's only visible at the begging. That’s why it’s recommended not to have an intercurse up to two weeks in order to avoid complications.

* * *

 

Magnus was watching his pet with a strong concern. Alec looked so vulnerable; his skin was all sweaty and hard-blushed, his eyes half conscious from the high fever and his breath was so shallow. It seemed he didn’t even hear Magnus anymore. When the warlock first repeated his question and then tried to make sure the boy was aware of what was going to happen next, there were no response besides some uncomfortable whimpers.

Worse thing, it seemed like Alexander’s scent was getting stronger with every passing minute, making it so hard for Magnus to remain calm. Even after that potion he took earlier. He could feel boy’s every clumsy move against him, instinctively looking for release. He could also feel how hot his body became and hear every small, sweet moan and whimper right next to his ear.

But the worst part was, Magnus could also feel his own swelled member pulsing mercilessly and staining heavily his (now way too tight) underwear. It almost made Magnus forget what was the reason for him to be here. ”Alexander, please forgive me, but I have to take that look into your head....” He then took a deep breath, but the air smelling with an amazing Omega pheromones only made his head spin. “I… need to know who did that to you…” He whispered more like to himself, trying to maintain control. “My Sweet Boy, I’m going to punish the one who hurt you in such a horrible way… Please, say you understand…” he whispered once again, but this time straight to Alec’s ear. Still, there was no response. Only those blue eyes began to roam around the room, as if searching for something in their haze.

Resignated, Magnus decided to move his hand on boy’s head, tangling his fingers into those wonderful, thick, black hair, now damp from sweat, and he called for his magic. All he wanted was to extract the memories which held the answer about that person, but… in that moment Alexander’s mind was like the worst typhoon. Nothing was logic, every thought was like thousands of sentences teared into pieces and trashed around his hurting skull. No wonder there was nothing that could get through to him. Magnus knew that if he wanted to get any information from his Pet he had to calm down boy's mind first. And to do that he had to help his body relax first.

Magnus tightened his grip on Alec’s hair, just enough to make sure that boy’s attention was on him. “I'm going to touch you now, Alexander.” he warned firmly, but still as gentle as it was possible. Even if he knew it was pointless. He slowly slipped his palm in between his Alexander’s legs and started gently, with featherlike brushes, smoothing boy’s inner thigh with his fingertips. He wanted him to get used to being touch before he would do anything more, to be as much aware of what was happening as possible. To know that he was not doing this to hurt him. At the same time he was cooing and whispering soothing words, ensuring that he was safe with him. That he was not doing this to force anything he didn’t had to on him. Because there were stuff that had to be done and they both were running short on time. He could feel Alexander’s temperature start rising again and the inviting amount of silk coming from below him. He had to hurry up.

When Magnus' finger finally reached Alec's entrance, the boy squirmed uncomfortably, his already heavy breath gained speed and big drops of tears started to gather in his once again half-conscious eyes. Then a barely hearable, shaky voice broke from him. “N-no please… No more… I'm sorry…! Please… please don't hurt me!” His trembling hands went low and tried to push away the palm from between his legs, but he was too weak. He didn’t even manage to pull out the fingertip that slipped so easily inside him, without putting any pressure to achieve that. It looked more like he was just pretending to trying break free, when in reality he only moved closer. As if his mind and body didn’t belong to the same person.

Magnus couldn't stand the quiet, desperate begging of his pet. It was making him feel like he really was trying to hurt him the same way that person did. The person he wanted to kill in the most painful way, ever since he learned what had happened to Alec.

“Calm down Alexander!” Magnus growled with his heavy Alpha voice, making his pet paralysed with fear. He immediately regretted using that voice. Instantly big drops of tears started to flow from those blue eyes, but at last they were looking at Magnus, actually seeing him. “I’m sorry my Pet, but I have to do that.” He cooed softly. “Your blood pressure is rising, your temperature didn’t kill you yet only thanks to that spell Cat used on you, but it won’t last much longer. You need to take off some of the pressure, or you will **die**.” He emphasized the last word, but apparently it didn’t make any difference for the young boy. Magnus only could hope it was because of the fever. “Do you understand what I am saying, my Sweet Boy?” he waited a moment before Alec nodded slowly.

With the heavy heart and even heavier breath, Magnus cupped Alec’s hard blushed cheeks, brushing them calmly with his thumbs. He then closed his eyes and pulled the boy closer, connecting their foreheads and brushing their noses against each other in an eskimo kiss. “Let me save your life.” he purred out against Alexander’s lips, feeling only a shadow of the touch between them. His own hot breath was reflecting on boy’s lips and getting back to him, calling to move closer like a siren singing. But it was Alec who leaned that half an inch closer and connected their lips in a soft and inexperienced kiss.

It worked on Magnus like an impulse. He grabbed firmly the flesh of Alec’s butt, so perfectly fitting in his palms and changed their position. He managed to lay down his boy on the least messy part of the bed, without breaking the fragile connection between their lips. Magnus couldn’t remember when was the last time he had such an innocent kiss. He was also surprised how much he enjoyed it. The soft brushes, gentle and a little bit sloppy were worth more than the best make out with Madame de Pompadour or Casanova, and Magnus knew well what he was talking about.

Finally, Magnus broke the kiss and looked at the necked, squirming body spreaded now in front of him on his bed. He realised how natural it felt, how easily he would get used to having him right next to himself every night like this…

Magnus shook his head, knowing he had to focus. It was almost visible in what pain from oversensitiveness and arousal Alexander was. His heavy, shallow breaths made his chest jump in attempts to fill his lungs with air. On his face appeared the most beautiful blush Magnus had ever seen, the one that covered the bridge of boy’s nose, his cheeks and even the tips of his ears. The long, black eyelashes surrounding the dark blue eyes got wet from still flowing tears. Yes, this boy’s state was seriously bad and yet, he still was the most exceptional person Magnus had ever met. True, it was boy’s look that first caught Magnus’ attention and now almost drove him crazy, but it was Alexander's personality that caught Magnus by his heart from the very beginning. From that adorable scene when he saw Alec taking care of that girl and the baby.

 _FOCUS! YOU OLD IDIOT!_ Magnus scolded himself when his thoughts started to drifting away, again.

Alexander’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, as if he could hardly take another breath. Magnus had no time to waist, so he moved one of his palms in boy’s hair, petting him in an attempt to calm him down at least a little bit, while his other hand smoothed down Alec’s body, straight to his maddly red member and wrapped his fingers around it. He started to move gently his palm up and down, trying to read boy’s every single reaction on the physical contact, giving him plenty of time to calm down. But simple stimulation wasn’t enough anymore. Alexander was an Omega now, and like every Omega he wouldn’t be able to get satisfied only from the front during his heat.

It became obvious it was not the right way to help his pet when Alexander cried out from pain, or pleasure, or both, spreading his legs so desperately and rolling slowly his hips in the air, as if he was encouraging Magnus to take him.

It took tremendous amount of self control from the warlock to not accept that invitation. Especially now, when Alec’s scent reached its strongest point.

Magnus cursed in his mind and took one of Alec's hands and put it on his own head. He allowed those beautifully shaped fingers to catch some of his strands, maybe only a little bit tighter than he liked, but that was fine. For his Alexander he would do everything, even if he wasn’t aware of that yet. Then he whispered an order straight to boy’s ear “You will keep your grip on my hair.” He needed to give his boy at least this much control over what was going to happen to his body. Just in case he got scared again. “It's going to be okay.” he added more to himself than to the boy, before he brushed some of the black hair from that angelic face.

He leaned in to put a small, tender kiss on Alec's chest. It tasted like salt and made his Pet let out a small whimper, like a begging for more and less at the same time. Magnus moved his lips lower, towards boy's navel and felt the grip on his hair start to push him closer.

Aware of his actions or not, it was clear Alec was trying to reduce the distance between his Master’s soft lips and his own milk-white skin, needing to recreate the contact from the second ago. Making Magnus closer to that sweet smell he involuntarily was savouring ever since he entered this room.

Needing to move further, Magnus moved his head lower, showering beautiful skin with his kisses before he whispered “I’m going to touch you now.” Magnus warned before his lips wrapped around boy’s painfully red member. He gently started bobbing his head up and down, gaining himself a sweet purr and small squirm from his Pet. It’s been decades since the last time he used his lips on anyone in this way, but the boy clearly enjoyed it. It was a big relief for Magnus, because his lips were only supposed to create a distraction from a different thing that was happening close, but little lower.

One of Magnus’ hands moved between Alec’s spreaded legs and slided a single finger between his buttcheeks. The sensation made him take a deeper breath. Feeling all the wetness he met there was incredible. Of course, he expected Alexander to be self-lubricating, which was normal during the heat for all Omegas, even males, but this and now? Alec was overflowing his silk and Magnus could clearly feel how it was wetting the bedding and the soft skin of the groin area. No wonder the smell was so strong.

His fingertips quickly reached small ring of muscles that was so loose he would probably be able to easily put inside at least two fingers right away. Still, he decided to try put only one first, just to be safe. He felt stronger grip on his hair as he increases the work of his lips and at the same time pushed his finger inside.

It took only couple short seconds before Alexander moaned loudly with tightly closed eyes and arched his back, pushing his hips up by reflex. It made the warlock gag a little bit (mostly from surprise) but a second later boy’s body slacked and slumped back on bed. Magnus gave him a moment, waiting and counting on any improvement of his state.

There was none.

“Alexander? Can you hear me?” Magnus asked wiping off the wetness from under his nose and noticed a red smir on the top of his hand. It was just some blood from taking too much suppressors, but he cursed once again in his mind. It meant he had less and less time. His rut was coming and he could lose control any moment now. But the worst was the response that came from the boy with loud, dissatisfied whimper as Magnus removed his finger from his body.

“No, no, no, please don’t… Mas...ter… please! I beg you… I need that!” Alec grabbed Magnus’ forearm preventing it from moving away. His behavior shocked Magnus so much, all he could do was to watch and listen with his heart bleeding from that broken desperate voice. “Don’t pull away… I’m so empty… it hurts…” Alec then moved Magnus’ hand back between his legs, trying to put that finger back inside. “I want more… deeper… I’m sor… sorry Master! Please… help me…” he cried out after couple of failed tries to gave himself what his body wanted. And when he realised he won’t get what he needed, his both palms moved in a clumsy attempt to cover his face, trembling as if they lost their ability to work properly.

Alec started to cry quietly from all those overwhelming emotions and sensitiveness of his body. Magnus always thought that seeing crying face of this particular boy would be a horrible view for him, but given all the Omega-in-heat fragrance and how beautiful Alexander’s face was, the warlock found it strangely arousing (in the most disturbing way). But then Alec turned on his belly with his hips high up, most probably not even aware of what he was doing.

Unfortunately, for Magnus Alec looked now like a full course meal on the display just for him, presenting himself the way that showed all the best he had to offer. “Damn it…” Magnus immediately covered his mouth and pinched his nose closed. He could feel the potion losing its fight against his body. Before, that boiling inside him desire was barely like a small wave, but now it suddenly turned into a tsunami, making his own underwear all sticky and extremely tight.

Everything became a blur. Magnus felt as if all those pheromones in the air took away the rest of his blood in his brain, and with that all his logical thinking. He didn’t even know when he ended up above the boy and slipped inside him his longest finger till the second joint popped in. Then he slowly pulled out almost everything, just to be able to add one more finger. In the smooth move two of his digits disappeared fully inside the smaller body, making the boy moan quietly and arch his back, clumsily moving his hips as if he was fighting against his natural impulses. And just like Magnus he failed.

“Everything is fine, Alexander. You are safe.” Magnus whispered with hoarse from arousal voice and left wet, open mouthed kiss on a curved line of Alec’s spine between his shoulder blades and hips. “Try to relax and let me take care of you.” he added full of hope that he would actually manage to do so, because he could feel his own desire banging in his skull. It was responding at every sweet, loud moan that came from Alexander when Magnus twisted his fingers around inside his hot soaking wet hole. It was so tempting to add one more finger, or remove all of them and replace with his painfully hard cock…

Once again Magnus cursed under his breath at those thoughts. He had to focus on his Pet now. Alec was his priority and he would never forgive himself if he hurt this boy in any way… Even though he was now pressing firmly Alec’s chest to the bed.

“Just let it go Alexander… I need you to let it go…” He almost begged sweetly with his lips close to Alec’s ear, smelling that wonderful scent. “I… will not… let you die like… this.” he added, but he wasn't sure how much of a truth was there. He could feel, he was tragically losing his battle to those sounds. Alexander was singing with the  sweetest moans as Magnus pressed all the right spots inside the wet chanel. Boy’s movements, as far as he could move, were so eager, trying to get more inside him. But the worse was that damn scent. The lost part of Magnus’ brain was honestly curious why he wasn’t yet fucking this boy with all his strength to oblivion. No… not ‘this boy’… he was his Alexander… his boy… his cute Omega.

In the next moment Magnus leaned closer, as close to boy's neck as possible and… he clenched his sharp teeth on the soft skin, so hard he tasted blood in his mouth. At the same time he twisted his fingers inside Alexander, aiming perfectly into boy’s prostate, causing his body to tense immediately and moan loud with full satisfaction. It was a very long sound, but when it finally quiet down, Magnus could feel the smaller body start to relax beneath him.

With all that, the primitive side of Magnus’ nature got partly satisfied and that allowed him to eventually taste the blood in his mouth, smell how its metallic fragrance was mixing with Omega’s scent that was still thick in the air.

Magnus sobered up fastly after he realised he had his teeth sunken deep in the soft flesh and his fingers still deep inside Alec’s sensitive hole. He carefully let go and… how big was his relief when he looked at the spot where his teeth were sunk a second ago. Alec’s nape and neck were covered with his own palm on which bloody bite mark already started to heal. Part of his subconscious must had protected the boy and Magnus couldn’t be happier about that. In the past he met many Omegas bonded with their Alphas only because of their heat, but almost none of them were happy about it later on. Mostly because for omegas it was usually one time deal.

Magnus straighten up and with one move he conjured up a collar. It was a completely different type than the one Alec was wearing up till now. It was made fully out of thick leather with core reinforced with a steel net providing a protection from getting bit and accidentally bonded. “I’m sorry Alexander, I should had done this the second I noticed you are presenting.” he whispered clipping a special buckle with something on it that could be called a riddle. It was designed to prevent the collar to be taken off by someone who wasn’t able to think logically anymore. Also, even for sober Magnus, solving this riddle would take around couple long minutes. And everyone knew, people driven by desire lack patience. Especially Alphas in their rut.

The collar had also one more advantage. Its wide structure prevented scent from spreading. Only that allowed Magnus to lean closer again and left a tender kiss on top of black, messy hair. “Alexander, can you hear me?” He whispered, mostly to check boy's responses, carefully examining his body, looking for any sign of damage he could cause earlier. Only when pair of blue eyes met his, he finally could breathe a sigh of relief.

Alec slowly pushed himself on his side, exhoused, still feverish, but definitely aware his surrounding. “Master? What happened?” the boy asked weakly. His eyes were roaming around and he tried to push himself to sit up, but his Master quickly motioned him back down with silent order to stay like this. “But Master, you are bleeding. I have to...”

“No, Sweet-heart. What you have to do is to rest…” He snapped his fingers and full glass of water appeared in his hand. He didn’t even had to say anything. Alec almost desperately took the straw between lips and drank the whole content through it with a grateful purr. “I’m sorry I didn’t noticed earlier something was wrong. It is my job as your owner to protect you… and I failed you.” Magnus whispered looking at his own palm marked by his teeth. He started brushing his fingers through pet’s damp hair with a smile that many would call the loving one. “I promise, I will fix this.” He conjured up navy blue handkerchief with his initials embroidered on it with beautiful gold letters and used it to wipe off a sweat from Alec’s forehead. “But I will need your help to do so. Do you remember about what I asked you earlier?”

It took Alexander couple of seconds before he looked up at Magnus apologetically and shook his head. And the warlock couldn't refrain from savouring how calm his pet looked, curled up peacefully next to him. Like it was where he belonged and felt the safest. Magnus didn’t want to destroy that, but he also didn’t want the one responsible for Alec’s suffering to escape the punishment.

Magnus signed feeling guilty for what he was going to do, already gathering his magic in his fingertips. “I need to take a look inside your memory, Alexander. And it won’t be a nice experience, but I will try to do it fast… Just try to relax and let me do it. I promise, it won’t hurt you.” He explained and pressed his fingers to boy’s temples, just like before, but this time everything went easier. He could see many memories, most of them were concentrated around Alec’s family. His mother, brother and sisters locked in the cell. Magnus could feel his pet’s fear and love and worry, all mixed together, swirling around those memories. There was also some blond boy that seemed close to Alec, present in many early memories from Camille’s pet shop and in some from the life before.

Finally he found what he was looking for, though he wished he didn’t have to look up on those memories in the first place. Disgust and anger were boiling inside him as he watched the man attacking his boy, so he looked only long enough to have a good look at that man’s face. But that brief moment still was way too much.

Soft, small sound came to Magnus’ ears, when he came back to reality. He looked down at Alexander who snuggled closer to him and hid his face in soft material of the robe. Magnus could hear sounds coming from him, but it took a lot of efforts to understand what his pet was saying.

“Please… forgive me Master… I didn’t want that…” the boy finally said loud enough with his trembling voice. “I’m sorry I… was worth less than what… you paid for me…”

Without second thought, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled his shaking small frame to an embrace. His anger directed at the man responsible for what Alexander was going through was making the air around them so thick with Magnus’ scent. Even though his voice was calm and cooing, ment to soothe the pain of his mentally hurt Pet. “Hush now my sweet Alexander and listen to me carefully.” He ordered with the voice sweet like a honey. “Don’t ever apologize for something that wasn’t your fault. You had no control over what happened in that room and believe me when I say that it didn’t make you worth any less.”

He started gently rocking their bodies together and slowly stroke boy’s head. With every slow move of his hand against the black hair, he was taking away more and more pieces of that horrible memory which multiplied in boy’s mind like a virus. It contaminated most of more recent memories, mostly those where the boy was spacing out alone at night, or when he was surrounded by his family, angry that the same thing could happen to those he loved the most.

Magnus tried to work as carefully and precisely as possible, without violating too much of Alexander’s privacy. But even a blind person would notice in those short pieces of memory how strongly the boy loved his family and how much he was ready to sacrifice himself for them. Like in that memory when he took his sister’s punishment for being disobedient, or was sharing his food with his little brother, just because the boy liked to eat little more.

Not to mention his silence about what had happen to him for the sake of his oldest sister. “My brave boy.” Magnus cooed with soft kiss on the top of his head.

After making sure he didn’t miss any piece of the memory he needed to erace, Magnus kept brushing his Sweet-boy’s head who gladly accepted the tender caressing. His wet from sweat, tired and tensed body relaxed and he finally spoke quietly. “I’m sorry I tried to leave Master… I… all I wanted was to make sure my family is safe.”

When Magnus heard that small whisper, heart in his chest clenched painfully. “I know that now, my Dear.” he responded shortly, feeling like crying. All this time when Alec was here Magnus was so blind, concentrated only on how to make Alec like him and trust him. He loved his every single reaction on things he had done to make him smile… but truth be told it was all to make him more eagerly join Magnus in bed. And the warlock was done with that.

Magnus took a deeper breath to calm the anger that was boiling inside him. It let go only when he looked back again in those deep, blue eyes. “I have something important to do Darling. And you need to get some sleep, okay? I will be back in a few hours.” He made Alec lay more comfortable in the messed up nest and covered him with a blanket. He was already getting up from bed when he felt a light grip on his wrist. Alec was looking at him with those tired, confused eyes, so beautiful that Magnus lost his breath. Again.

“Please, don’t leave me Master.” Alec’s voice was shy and unsure. He seemed very confused, especially when he realised that he was holding Magnus by hand and let go immediately. “I don’t want to be alone now…” he tried to explain himself with eyes looking away.

Magnus smiled softly and leaned to kiss boy’s forehead. “You are not alone, I’m leaving my sister with you. She will take good care of you until I come back.” He smiled and with single snap of his fingers a deeply red magic wrapped around him and changed his outfit into tight maroon leather pants, black see through shirt and a vest with many chains. He also got himself sharp and dangerous looking makeup, matching silver strands of hair that appeared in his neatly arranged hairstyle. “Go to sleep Alexander and you won’t even notice that I was away.” He pushed a single strand of hair from his pet’s forehead and with another short wave of magic he conjured up a vase on the bedside table with Alec’s blue flower in it. It was a little battered, but Rijad’s flowers were strong, able to recover from many injuries, just like humans.

Alec curled under the cover and smiled at the Tiger Lily with barely hearable “Thank you.” but Magnus did hear him and smiled happily as he whispered back “Your welcome.” He moved to the doors thinking how adorable his Pet was and how much he got hurt by the vampire whose face was now permanent in his mind.

Not able to see Alec’s face anymore, his anger reappeared even stronger than before, intensifies by what was left in the air after his Omega’s heat. But that was helpful now. He wanted to feel anger, he needed to get it out on the asshole who hurt the boy so important to him. His magic started to swirl around him, the idea of leaving Alec’s side before he recovered fully was devastating, but to be honest… right now Magnus couldn’t be sure if that was his heart trying to stop him there, or his rut…

Magnus looked at his hand that minutes earlier had a deep, bleeding bite mark. He couldn’t stay in his bedroom any longer, so he wiped off one more drop of blood that slided down from his nostril and stepped out of his bedroom. His mind focused on only one task making him clench his fist.

**Author's Note:**

> So... What do you guys think? Did Magnus made a good call erasing Alec's memories? Was it worth waiting so long for this chapter?


End file.
